True Loves Angel and Devil
by WILLISHIA RAY 60528-6937
Summary: With the ring on her finger she seems so happy but her soul stands with another man who she feels could be worth a shot at trying for true love, but what will happen when obstacles stand in the way and they think no way can be found to escape from the darkness within.
1. Chapter 1

**Second story focusing on two specific characters in Blue Bloods taken from both of their perspectives on their feelings towards one another**

 _I looked at the ring that he placed on my finger. He said that he loved me but I couldn't say it back to him. He seemed so happy but I just couldn't admit my real feelings for him. He took me to dinner that night, what had happened I wish I could take back. After a fine meal at a very beautiful restaurant he took me to his car and he drove off with me. We pulled up by the edge of the water in a sort of quintet but yet busy part of town. We got out and together holding hands we walked to the edge. He said I was someone he wanted to be with. All I could do was smile and say a simple thank you. He told me all about our relationship and what he loved about myself. I kept smiling and said I love you to him but in the back of my head I really knew my feelings for him weren't that strong._

 _I watched as he pulled out something small from his pocket. I couldn't really see what he had pulled out of his pocket since it was dark but I decided to just keep my mouth closed instead. I kept a close eye on him just to make sure it wasn't a weapon or something bad. He was holding the small object in his hands. I was curious but as soon as I was just about to speak he did what I hadn't expected for him to do._

 _I was speechless as he got down on one knee and opened up the small little box that it was in. I opened my jaw much of that a shark would do. I was crying with happy tears through my eyes as I heard these words. " You have been there when I needed help. You helped me get through the bad times and focus on the good. Your good spirit and heart had make me believe that a miracle can happen so Edit Marie Janko will you marry me"? I was stunned in what to say as my makeup was getting ruined through my tears. I thought for a moment and then said a simple and happy yes. He stood up and slipped the ring on my finger and together we walked off happy._

 _I later realized my feelings were strongly focused on another man that I could possibly say yes to if we were to give it a chance for once._


	2. Chapter 2 the day after

**The second chapter of True Loves Devil and Angel**

"Beep, beep, beep, beep, the alarm clock beeped exactly at 6:00am. The curtains were pulled aside and a young man sat up in bed blinded by the morning sun.

 _I hit the off button as I got up out of bed like I do every single day. That morning somehow yet felt different as I rubbed my sleepy eyes and lifted myself up to standing. I went to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffe and some breakfast. While I sat in my quiet place I kept thinking about what the day would bring. Yesterday I wrote 5 tickets and arrested 2 people for drunk driving. Not very amusing but every day I enjoy it for a reason._

 _My current partner I'm working with is like sweet candy in my eyes. She has golden blonde hair and a certain green eye color that seems to glow in the sun. I'm afraid to tell anyone my secret for her that I have since I might get fired from doing so especially if I were to tell Dad. "_

 _I showered after breakfast so I could get going with my day. After a long hot shower to warm my body up I got changed and headed off to work. While riding on the Subway I kept thinking about how to say it to anyone even my siblings. I was thinking too hard like always I almost missed my stop, but luckily I realized where I was and got off quickly before the Subway sped off again._

 **NYPD 12th Precinct**

 _I walked from the train station to my work which sat in a good part of the town. I tried pushing off the fact that something lingered in the air that seemed different from all the rest but I couldn't think about it for long because I had plenty to do. I walked to the locker room and changed getting ready for the day planned._ It wasn't until I was finished in the locker room when I realized my partner wasn't there. strange coincidence. I kept thinking that maybe she was late or something had happened like traffic but at roll call when her name wasn't called I was starting to get concerned. Maybe something bad had happened. Oh god what could she have done to herself. What if she got robbed?, what if she was kidnapped?! But wait, I need to just stay calm and ask someone who might know where she is since she hardly ever misses a day of work and always shows up ready for the days work just like me. The only fact is that she seems more admit and determined to get things done than I am.

The first person I went to was my Sargent who had been my training officer when I had first started this job 6 years back so maybe he would know. I waited until roll call was over and went up and asked. "Hey Sarge have you by any chance seen Eddie"? I waited for an answer patiently but my mind was still racing with many other thoughts. Finally I was about to speak until I heard an answer from him.

At fist I didn't understand what he meant until he finally said "kid she's engaged to him". Stunned and surprised I didn't know what I would say to her the next time seeing her with a ring on her finger but something told me that I shouldn't interfere with her happiness. Something just something in the back of my head knew a different thought that I could get fired from but I was hiding if forever.

That object I was given after Joes death that had a recorded message on it but yet that object was somewhere looking onto me calling out to me but I want to focus on the present not the past.

Maybe just maybe I could give this a chance for what I really felt towards this beautiful passionate young woman.

 **Sorry about the the very long wait hope to have more soon**

 **The next update: WILLISHIA 60578-6937 will come into play and yet at the same time as there is as fiction there can also be real life mixed into it as well. Read later on to find out**


End file.
